


Holding Hands

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Chendy on Wednesday"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Chendy on Wednesday"

Wendy wouldn’t have expect to be tackle-hugged by a pink blur when she walked into the guild that morning, so it was probably a good thing that Carla told her. Not that it helped her at all; she didn’t avoid it, and fell backwards the instant contact was made.

“Wendy! You’re here!”

“Huh? Chelia?” Well, that explained Carla’s words, ‘a dear friend who’s quite like you’.

“Well of course she’d be here, it is her guild after all.” Carla was by her side as always, making the usual and obvious comments.

“Carla! It’s good to see you again!”

“Same to you Chelia, though I think it’d be better if you weren’t crushing poor Wendy.” It was true, Wendy was still on the floor and Chelia was still on top of her, stopping her from moving.

“Oops! My bad!” The God Slayer jumped back instantly, taking Wendy’s hand and pulling the smaller girl to her feet.

“Thanks Chelia.” Wendy smiled at her, not noticing that they hadn’t stopped holding hands.

“I think it might have been better if I hadn’t knocked you over in the first place.” Chelia’s smile was sheepish, and she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, looking down and blushing. Wendy had to look down herself to see what Chelia was blushing about.

A few seconds later, her face was as red as her friend’s and they pulled apart.

*/*\\*

A month later, Wendy visited the Lamia Scale guild, knocking on the doors and falling backwards once again when Chelia tackle-hugged her.

“Hey, that’s not fair! I was supposed to get the drop on you this time!”

“Then you shouldn’t have _knocked_!” That… was a very good point, but it’s not like she could help it! Carla had told her that manners were always important.

Chelia held her tight for a minute, before letting go and placing her hands on Wendy’s shoulders. “Hmm, your hair looks good like that.”

She felt embarrassed for a second, having tied her hair in a bun for the day, everyone at Fairy Tail had told her she looked good, but a compliment from Chelia was different. Wendy could feel her face getting warmer instantly.

The hands left her shoulders as Chelia turned back to her guildmates, saying she was leaving with Wendy for a bit. There were a few calls of ‘have fun’ and ‘good luck’ (which Wendy didn’t really understand), along with a ‘stay safe’ and ‘don’t stay out too late’ from the constantly worrying Lyon before Chelia turned back to Wendy, grabbed her hand and started running.

It might have just been her imagination, but she thought she saw Chelia’s cheeks go pink.

-

They’d ended up at the edge of a cliff, sitting next to each other under the shade of a tree, constantly tucking their hair behind their ears whenever it was unsettled by the breeze. The two of them had been talking for hours and the sun was setting in front of them, changing the colour of the sky and reflecting in the sea below.

“I didn’t realize how late it’d gotten! It might be best for you to stay at mine tonight, it’s horrible going back to Magnolia in the dark.” Chelia stood up, looking down at Wendy with a cheerful smile and holding out her hand to help the Dragon Slayer up. She took it without a second thought.

“That might be a good idea, if it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble at all!” Chelia pulled up her hand with a little too much force, causing Wendy to bump right into her, and the two of them fell to the ground.

They were both up in a flash, their faces a dark red as they tried to avoid eye contact.

“…So, should we get going?” The sky was turning darker and it was becoming harder to see clearly.

“Yeah.”

-

Chelia’s home hadn’t changed a bit, it was still warm and cozy, still inviting, still a mess.

“Chelia, can you tell me where you keep your blankets? I forgot.” It was hard looking through the cupboards for them, it was like Chelia just threw random things to random places in an attempt to clean up.

“Eh, why do you need them? Is my bed _that_ cold?” Her… bed…?

“Well, aren’t I going to sleep on the sofa?” She didn’t have a sleeping bag, it seemed like the only option.

“Silly! You’re a guest, you take the bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“But that’s ridiculous! It’s your home, I’m not going to take your bed away from you!”

“But if I want _you_ to have the bed, and you want _me_  to have the bed, then we’d have to share it.” Wendy was mostly sure that was said as a joke until she realized that Chelia was being serious.

-

An hour later, Wendy was dressed in pajamas a little too big for her, letting down her hair and sliding under the bed-covers next to Chelia, completely embarrassed with the situation. Their backs were to each other, both of them preferring to tug on the sheets and pull them underneath themselves as they slept.

Wendy was incredibly thankful that was how both of them slept, it was easier to hide her blush if Chelia wasn’t looking at her.

Eventually, she got used to it and her eyelids started to close when Chelia spoke. “Hey Wendy, I really like you. You’re super nice, cute and amazing; your guild’s really lucky to have you. It’d be nice to see you more, but our guilds are just so far _apart_.

“Ahh, this is embarrassing, even when you’re asleep. I hope I can tell you to your face one day, that’d be nice.”

Wendy was positive she’d never had a redder face; she could barely make it out in the mirror she was looking at, and it almost seemed like her head was steaming.

She shifted a little, letting go of the covers and reaching her arm back, tugging on Chelia’s wrist. The God Slayer gasped, but Wendy couldn’t bring herself to look back at her. Instead, she moved her hand down a little, feeling Chelia’s fingers beneath her own, and she linked them.

“I like you too Chelia.”

Neither of them said anything more after that.


End file.
